Don't leave me alone
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Gregory lives in a mental hospital. Angel comes to take him to live with Collins and herself. Why is Gregory in the hospital? And what happens when Gregory meets Mark? Collins/Angel Gregory/Mark Roger/Mimi Maureen/Joanne Heavy Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay new story. Yes, there's gay sex. Don't like don't read. I don't own anything. So, read if you want, if not oh well.

* * *

Staring out the window I couldn't help but picture what I could be doing now. Well, at least what I could be doing if I wasn't in this hell hole. You see I live in a place called Ocean Spring. It's not near an ocean or a spring, but that's the name.

Ocean Spring is an asylum, though everyone says it's just a boarding school for kids who need more help. The kids here do need help, sort of. The kids have drug problems, mental problems, self-image problems, or emotional problems, but all of that is just a fancy and nicer way of saying we're fucked in the head.

Most people, including myself, fit into more than one of these things. I have emotional and mental problem, at least that's what the doctors say. The people here, even the administration, don't listen to what the doctors in the outside world think.

Since today is Tuesday we have appointment with shrinks. My shrink is different every time because I freak them out too much. A few minutes after nine in the morning my newest victim walked in the room. She was wearing a white skirt with flowers, a multicolored sweater, and white plate form heels.

"Gregory James?" she asked looking at me.

Looking at her face I noticed that she was really a he. As I stared at her I remembered walking to school everyday and passing a guy playing drums on a pickle tub. Removing the make-up and wig I saw that she was him.

"You're Angel," I said my eyes wide.

"That's me," she said grinning, "How'd you know that?"

"I talked to you once," I said shrugging, "On Christmas last year."

"I remember you now," she said clapping, "When I asked what you were doing you said trying to find a good reason not to go home."

"I sat with you for two hours," I said shaking my head, "I got in so much trouble."

"Why'd you get in trouble?" she asked confused.

"Because I wasn't home to cook or clean," I said sighing.

"Gregory," she said giggling, "I love your name."

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"So, why did all your other doctors leave after one session?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Because I scared them," I said innocently.

"How'd you do that?" she said curiously.

"The first one was wearing a cross so I told him I was following Satan's version of the Bible, the second was a homophobic and I'm gay so I didn't have to act, and the third was a vegan and I described the taste and feel of eating a human body," I said causally.

"So," Angel said calmly, "You like freaking people out?"

"I like people leaving me alone," I said glaring.

"Hun," she said laughing, "You can't scare me into leaving."

"Doesn't mean I won't try," I said easily.

"So why didn't you want to go home?" she asked changing the subject.

"Because my dad was home," I said sighing.

"You don't get along with your dad?" she asked confused.

"Why would a teenager get along with a pedophile?" I asked rolling her eyes.

"He raped you?" she said her eyes wide.

"Ya," I said shrugging, "But I'm used to it."

"What else does he do to you?" she asked curiously.

"Just the normal child abuse things," I said looking away, "Beating throwing through windows and into walls, mirrors being thrown at me, and of course hitting me with beer bottles, belts, fists, shoes, and books."

"Is that normal for you?" she said biting her lips.

"I don't remember him doing anything else," I said carefully.

"What about your mother?" she asked nodding her head encouragingly.

"She's high," I said pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Is she always high?" she said looking at me cautiously.

"She's either high or drunk," I said rocking slightly.

"Do you have any siblings?" she said rubbing her arms like she was cold.

"Not anymore," I said tears filling my eyes, "I don't belong here. I'm bi-polar, but am taking my meds, I cut myself, but I'm trying to stop, and I used to do drugs and sometimes I want them, but I know I can't have them. This place doesn't help."

"I can try to help, but with how you acted with other people like me. I'm not sure how long it will take," she said sadly.

"I only did that because they didn't know what to do in those situations," I said standing up, "They can't come in here and expect people to be like them and believe things like them!"

"Hun," she said making a soothing motion with her hand, "You need to calm down. This isn't going to help you."

"I hate it here," I said crying.

"Shh," she said opening her arms, "Come here. It's okay."

I fell into her arms sobbing my eyes out. It felt weird, but for some reason I had complete and total trust in her. I never felt like I could trust anyone ever, and Angel comes and I feel so attached to her. She kissed my forehead and moved to sit down on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you know that the only reason people are alive is to complete someone else?" I asked ten minutes later.

"No," she said running a hand through my hair, "Tell me why."

"Because if you ever fall in true and deep love, no matter who it is, you only want the person to be happy and you feel complete wit that person being there," I explained, "It's like French toast with out cinnamon."

"Have you ever felt love?" she asked calmly.

"No," I said in a whisper, "I've felt used and dirty, but I've never felt loved."

"Gregory," she said smiling, "You don't belong here. You just need to find someone that loves you."

"Why would anyone love me?" I asked like she was stupid.

"Gregory, stand up," she said moving her hands away from me.

"Okay," I said getting up.

"Good," she said standing up too, "Now listen to me. You need love of a mother and a father, love of a friend, and love of a boyfriend."

"No one would love me," I said tears filling my eyes again.

"Did you know that I'm not your new shrink?" she said slyly.

"Then who are you?" I asked confused.

"I'm one of the two people adopting you," she said calmly, "My boyfriend and I don't think you belong here either."

"Why would you do that?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Because I love you as my son already," she said shrugging.

"You're the only person that I trust," I said blushing, "I haven't talked seriously, touched, or showed emotion to anyone since I got here."

"You trust me then?" she said excitedly.

"Ya," I said blushing harder.

"Do you want to come with me and my boyfriend?" she asked softly.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I do."

"Yay," she said hugging me.

Tears started to fall from my eyes again causing me to bury my head in her shoulder. She must have felt me do that because she started to say things to calm me down and rock me slightly. A yawn slipped from my lips as we started to rock more.

"Let's get your things and we can go," she said smiling softly.

"We don't have to," I said tiredly, "This is all I have."

"No other clothes?" she asked sadly, "Nothing else?"

"Nothing," I said shrugging.

"Come on then," she said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Angel?" I asked biting my lip.

"What is it, Hun?" she said looking down at me.

"I love you," I said blushing and looking away.

"I love you too," she said proudly.

We walked out of the room and saw the shrink that talked t me second glare at Angel and I. Looking at him I flipped him off. He gasped at me and started to walkover. Putting my hand in my pocket I flashed my knife and glared harder at him.

"So, you're going to live with my boyfriend, Tom Collins, just Collins, and myself," Angel started to explain, "But our friends visit a lot."

"That's fine," I said smirking when he backed off.

"Excuse me," the administrator said walking to us, "I'm going to have to ask that you keep that thing put up."

"Put what up?" Angel asked confused.

"He has a pocketknife, and he just flashed it at one of the doctors here," she explained to Angel.

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, "I'll keep it up."

When we were outside Angel turned to me and put her hand out. Sighing I gave her the knife. As she opened it flakes of dried blood fell from the blade. Hearing her gasp I turned away so I wouldn't see the worry and disappointment playing on her face.

"Gregory," she said in a whisper, "I think you'll get along quite well with Mark."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You see," she said closing the knife and putting it in her backpack, "Before Mark came to New York he used to hurt himself too. So, he could help you stop."

"I'll try," I said looking down, "But I make no promises."

"As long as you try," she said smiling, "Come on. Collins is waiting for us."

Nodding my head I followed her as we walked. Around five minutes of walking I started to shiver. Angel much have noticed because she pulled off her jacket and draped it over my shoulders. Blushing softly I tightened the jacket on my and nodded my head in thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"There he is," Angel said pointing to a tall black man.

Biting my lip roughly I realized just how nervous I really was. Angel must have seen that because she gently gripped my hand and guided me to him. Taking a deep breath I tried to pull my hand from Angel's grip. When the hand tightened around mine a soft whimper escaped my lips.

"Gregory," Angel said in a soothing voice, "This is Collins."

"Hello Gregory," he said grinning.

Shaking my head I started to pull my hand away from Angel even more. Collins saw this and took a couple of steps back. Shrugging the jacket off I reached down to grab it. Angel let my hand slip through hers. Taking the chance I ran to the alley.

"Gregory," Angel yelled taking after me.

After running onto another street I felt someone pull me back. Turning around to hit the person I saw it was Angel. She smirked down at me and waited for me to explain why I had run. As much as I wanted to explain I could only fall to my knees sobbing.

"Gregory," she said running a hand through my hair, "I know it's going to take awhile to get used to him, but you can't run away."

"He's scary," I said in a whisper.

"I know you think so," she said softly, "But you should talk to him before you say that."

"No," I said shaking my head.

"I'm not going to push you," she said pulling me up, "But can you at least come home with us?"

"I won't have to stay alone with him?" I asked hopefully.

"I won't leave you alone with him," she said calmly.

"You promise?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, "I'll come with you."

"Thank you," she said and started to guild me back to him.

We continued to walk for awhile neither of us speaking. I wanted so badly to start a conversation, but I was afraid that Angel was mad at me. Tears started to fall from my eyes at the mere thought that she was mad at me.

"What's wrong, Gregory?" Collins asked when we got to him.

A whimper escaped my mouth before I could even stop it. He didn't seem to mind that I was afraid of him, but he did look worried about me. I started to chew on my lip to keep the sounds of my whimpers at bay.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking really concerned now.

"I'm afraid," I said in a whisper.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes," I said even though I was noticing that he wasn't a bad person.

"Are you afraid of anything else?" he asked noticing that I was still tense.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"Will you tell me what you're afraid of?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid Angel is mad at me," I said the tears falling heavier.

"Oh Hun," he said stepping closer to me before remembering that I was afraid of him.

"Please," I said opening my arms slightly simply wanting to know that I wasn't alone.

Angel was standing a few steps behind me so she didn't hear what I had told Collins. She must have seen me ask him for a hug because she clapped her hands and went over to us and hugged us too.

"I'm so proud of you," she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yo-You're not ma-mad?" I asked stuttering slightly.

"No, of course not," she said confused, "Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm a fuck up who is so afraid of what his father did to him that now he fears anyone that comes within a five foot distance of him," I said like it was obvious.

"No you're not," Collins said shaking his head, "I would do the same thing if I went through it."

"You would?" I asked hoping he wasn't just saying that.

"Yes," he said smiling, "Now, do you want to go to the Life Café? A few friends are going to meet us there, but we can just go home instead."

"No," I said taking a deep breath, "I'm going to meet them at some point in time."

"Okay," Angel said taking my hand, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked to the café I surprised myself by reaching over to Collins and gently grabbing his hand. Collins jumped slightly before looking down at my hand and taking it within his. A soft, shy smile graced my lips when I realized that I wasn't afraid of him anymore.

We got to the café and Angel opened the door for us. There were so many people in there that I froze. Collins saw this and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I knew that I just had to say the words and I didn't have to go in there, but I decided that I should at least give it a try.

Walking into the café I heard someone yell Angel. Turning to the voice I saw a pretty girl. She had brown curly hair and beautiful darkish skin. She was wearing a dark blue and black dress with fishnet stockings and boots.

Angel let my hand slip from hers as she gave a hug to the girl. When her hand was out of mine my breathing started to pick up and I moved closer to Collins. Collins simply wrapped an arm around my shoulder and made his breathing more defined to help me get my breathing back.

"Greg, this is Mimi," Angel said bringing her and a few other people with her.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Hello," Mimi said smiling, "This is my boyfriend, Roger, his best friend, Mark, his ex-girlfriend, Maureen, and her girlfriend, Joanne."

When the guys got closer to me I started to move backwards. Collins held me closer to him and rubbed my chest to calm me. My eyes slipped shut as I tried to breathe again.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked worriedly.

Shaking my head no I fell to the floor hyperventilating. Collins was instantly next to me telling me to follow his breathing. As he continued to breathe I couldn't help but lean my whole body against his as my mind went blank.

When I opened my eyes again I was lying on my side in a bed. Jumping out of the bed I looked around wildly trying to figure out where I was. My breathing started to become erratic.

Walking out of the room quietly I realized that it was night time. Once I was out of the bedroom I looked around the room and saw Collins sitting on a chair. I went over to him as quietly as I could.

"Hello," I said in a whisper.

"Gregory," Collins said jumping slightly, "You scared me."

"Sorry," I said biting my lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked motioning for me to sit down.

"Yes," I said nodding, "What happened?"

"You passed out from lack of oxygen," he said standing up and walking over to me when I sat down, "Everyone was worried. Angel and I took you home, and then sent everyone else home."

"I'm sorry," I said sighing, "I was just… I saw all of those people and I couldn't breathe. The whole room was spinning and then I don't remember anything."

"You're okay now," Collins said sitting next to me, "We're going to try to have you meet everyone again. Only this time it's only going to be one or two people at a time."

"Are you guys mad at me?" I asked tears gathering in my eyes.

"No, of course not," he said hugging me tightly, "We all understand that it's going to take awhile for you get used to us."

"Damn it," I said pulling my legs to me, "Why am I so fucked up?"

"Shh," he said trying to calm me down, "You've gone through a lot. Angel and I are going to help you."

"I just wish I was dead," I said sighing.

"Don't wish that," he said making me look at him, "You just have to believe that you can get help."

"What if I'm too fucked up?" I asked desperately.

"No one is too fucked up," he said standing up, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "I haven't eaten in awhile."

"Do you like spaghetti?" he asked grabbing some things out of the cabinets."

"Yeah," I said excitedly, "I love spaghetti."

"Good," he said happily, "Because that's all we got."

"Yay," I said clapping.

"You really do love spaghetti don't you?" he asked laughing.

"Yes," I said jumping up and down and spinning in circles.

"What's with the jumping?" Angel said walking out of a room out of drag.

"Collins is making spaghetti," I said hugging Angel tightly.

"I think you love spaghetti as much as Mark," she said laughing.

"Maybe we could invite him?" I asked fearfully.

"Are you sure?" Collins asked turning and staring at me, "You don't have to invite him. Just do what makes you comfortable."

"No," I said instantly, "I'm sure."

"Okay," Angel said picking up the phone, "I'll call him and invite only him over."

Angel walked out of the kitchen with the phone against her ear. My heart was pounding, but I knew that it wasn't going to be as bad as I was making it to be. Turning back around I smiled shyly at Collins.

"I know you're worried," he said pouring the noodles in a pan of water, "But you and Mark will get along, and he already thinks you're cute."

"You're joking," I said brushing him off.

"No, I'm not," he said laughing, "He said that he hopes that the two of you get to know each other because you have the most gorgeous eyes and lips he has ever seen."

"Are you serious?" I said my eyes wide and a blush coming on my cheeks.

"Yes," Angel said behind me, "And he'll be here in a little bit."

"Oh Dear," I said biting my lip.

"Are you afraid that you're going to like him too?" Collins asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys keep saying that I will," I said falling to the floor, "What if I do?"

"Then you two like each other and you start dating," Angel said clapping her hands.

"Do you think he likes me like that?" I asked just as there was a knock on the door.

"We're about to see," Collins said going to the door and opening it to reveal Mark.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark looked up from the ground and smiled at Collins. Seeing him smile my heart skipped a beat. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there and then. My eyes grew wide at the image that popped in my mind.

"Hey," Collins said letting Mark come in.

"Hi," Mark said waving slightly, "I heard there was spaghetti."

"Yup," Angel said walking out of the kitchen, "I told Gregory that you loved spaghetti as much as he does."

"You like spaghetti?" Mark asked turning to me.

"Yes," I said hugging myself.

"How about the two of you go talk in the living room while Collins and I finish making dinner?" Angel said winking at Mark.

"Sure," Mark said blushing.

"Okay," I said in a whisper.

Mark and I walked into the living room alone. While Mark sat on the couch I sat on a chair and curled myself into a ball. I looked at him as I bit my lip and rested my head on my legs.

"Hi," Mark said softly.

"Hello," I said my tone matching his.

"Are you okay now?" he asked worriedly, "I was scared when you passed out."

"I'm okay," I said nodding, "I'm sorry about the whole passing out thing."

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Me too," I said shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked eyeing me.

"Yes," I said taking a deep breath.

"Y-You could co-come over he-here," he said stuttering slightly.

"I…I'm not sure," I said shaking my head.

"You don't have to," he said quickly, "I mean; you should do what makes you comfortable."

"Well," I said taking a deep breath, "Let's see if being over there is more comfortable."

"Are you sure?" he asked as I stood up.

"No," I said walking over to him and sitting next to him, "But what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know," he said facing me.

"Me either," I said staring into his eyes.

Mark's hand shyly moved from resting on his knee to almost touching my face before he put it back down. I was a little sad that he didn't touch me, but I knew that it was for the best.

"Guys," Angel said walking in, "It's dinner time."

"Okay," I said my voice going back to whispers.

Standing up I looked away from Mark and when into the kitchen. I could hear Mark sigh softly behind me, but I didn't know what I was supposed to say to him. Shaking my head I sat down next to Collins.

"So," Angel said setting the food in front of everyone, "What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really," Mark said shrugging.

"You guys seemed really comfy in there," Collins said suggestively.

"It was nothing," I said sighing.

"I know you guys wish you wanted more," Angel said like it was nothing, "Why don't you both admit it?"

I looked down at my food I hoped that no one could read the look on my face. I didn't want anyone to know that I was terrified about what Mark and I could be. I was simply afraid of being close to him.

Before long I noticed that Mark wasn't saying anything either. My eyes looked at Mark quickly before he saw me looking, but I started to stare at him. He had a look of sadness on his face, like he was sad we didn't say what we were feeling.

"I'm done," I said pushing my half eaten food away, "Can I take a shower?"

"Yes," Collins said smiling sadly at me, "You can also borrow some of my clothes until we go shopping."

"Okay," I said standing up, "Umm, thank you Mark. Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," he said before I went into the bathroom that I saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Closing the bathroom door I leant against the wall and let my body fall to the floor. Saying that I was pissed at myself was an understatement. I wanted so badly to walk back out of here and tell Mark that I liked him, but I couldn't.

I was too scared that he didn't like me even though Angel and Collins keep saying that he did. To me it was impossible for someone that amazing to like someone as messed up as me.

As I took off my clothes my eyes skimmed the room hoping that I was able to find something to hurt myself with. When I saw that there was a razor on the edge of the sink I stood up and grabbed it.

Pressing the cool metal against my skin I looked into the mirror and remembered that Angel and Collins were in the next room. I couldn't hurt myself without hurting them and I couldn't hurt them.

While the razor was in my hand I walked out of the bathroom, forgetting that I wasn't wearing anything and went into the kitchen. Angel, Collins, and Mark were still at the table eating when I went in there.

Dropping the razor on top of the table in front of Angel I fell to the ground crying. Angel gasped before kneeling next to me and hugging me to her. Collins stood up from the table and started to rub my back.

"I can't do it," I said between sobs, "I can't do it."

"You were going to hurt yourself," Angel said softly.

"I wanted to," I said pulling away from her, "But I can't. I just can't do it. I tried to. I had it pressed against my wrist, but then I looked into the mirror and I remembered where I was. I remembered that you two were in here, and I couldn't."

"Why were you going to hurt yourself?" Collins asked concerned.

"Because I'm pissed at myself," I said standing up, "I'm pissed that I can't say what I feel."

"You can say it now," Angel said motioning to Mark, "You both can say it now."

"Mark," I said my eyes meeting his.

"Gregory," he said standing up, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "I do. Do you like me?"

"Yes," he said walking to me, "I do. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're too good for me," I said honestly, "You deserve someone better than me."

"Why do you think you're not good enough?" he asked confused.

"Because you're amazing," I said throwing my arms up, "You're sweet and kind and caring. I'm stupid and fucked up."

"I'm fucked up too," he said staring into my eyes, "I've hurt myself. I've done it for years. It wasn't until I came here and met Collins and Roger that I stopped."

"I'm not pure either," I said remembering my past, "I've been raped, beaten, and used. Angel is the first person that I ever thought loved me. And I want to trust you, but I'm afraid you're going to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said placing a hand on my face, "Unless you want me to."

"I don't," I said shaking my head.

"Good," he said grinning.

"Not to interrupt or anything," Angel said from behind me, "But, Gregory, your ass is blinding me. You're so damn white."

"Shit," I said looking down at me and blushing.

"Forgot you weren't wearing clothes," Collins said smiling.

"Yes," I said biting my lip.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Mark said starting at me, "I have a very nice view. You're so sexy."

"Fuck," I said images of Mark and me together flashing before my eyes.

"I know that this is early," Mark said taking a deep breath, "But please don't hate me."

I was about to ask Mark what he meant when he moved closer to me and pressed his lips to mine gently. My eyes slipped shut at the feeling of his soft lips touching mine. Mark was about to pull away when placed a hand on the back of his neck and kissed back.

Pulling away from him I noticed that I was getting hard. My eyes widened and I blushed roughly. Mark smirked at me before motioning to the bathroom. I nodded gratefully before running into the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom I turned on the water and jumped into the shower. Sighing I started to wash my hair and try to think of anything, but Mark. I couldn't believe that not only was I naked in front of him, but when he kissed me I started to get hard.

After I was done washing my hair I started to wash my body. I could feel the scars on my body as my hands skimmed over them. They were there to remind me of all the people that have hurt me or made me hurt myself.

Sighing I finished my shower and got out. Looking around the room I found a towel lying on the ground. Wrapping the towel around my waist I walked out of the room and looked around to see if Collins was there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Gregory," Collins said walking up next to me.

"Hello," I said calmly, "How about those clothes?"

"Follow me," he said going to a closed door.

"Where are Angel and Mark?" I asked noticing how quiet it was.

"They went over to try to calm Maureen and Joanne," he said shaking his head, "They got in another fight."

"Do they fight a lot?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yes," he said grabbing some clothes, "But they are made for each other. They just forget that sometimes."

"Oh," I said nodding.

"Here you go," he said handing me the clothes, "They're going to be too big for you, but they're the best we have right now."

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling, "It doesn't matter to me; as long as I remember to get dressed before leaving the bathroom again."

"Yeah," he said laughing, "I must say I did not think you'd walk out of there without any clothes on."

"I just can't believe I did that in front of Mark," I said blushing, "I mean...Oh Gods. He's seen me naked."

"Hey," Collins said placing a hand on my shoulder, "It's going to be okay. Mark doesn't care. When Roger was his roommate Mark would get an eye full every damn day."

"But when he kissed me," I said remembering the kiss, "I started…Well, you saw what happened."

"You were getting turned on," he said calmly.

"That was the first time someone had kissed me," I said looking away.

"That was your first kiss?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah," I said shyly, "I mean, I've had sex and everything, but no one ever kissed me."

"Wow," he said softly, "Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Okay," I said leaving the room.

Going into the room that I first woke up in I closed the door and dropped the towel. I started to pull on the clothes and realized that I felt safe; like I finally found a place where I belonged.

A grin appeared on my face once the thought finally sunk in. I had someplace I belonged. I had people that loved me. People actually wanted me; people that knew my past, but still loved me.

"Gregory," Mark said knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said zipping up the pants, "Come on in."

Mark opened the door and stared at me. I smiled widely before looking down again and seeing that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Blushing I went to grab the shirt off the bed.

"Why is it I'm barely dressed every time I see you?" I asked shaking my head.

"Maybe it's a subconscious thing," he said shrugging, "But I'm most defiantly not going to make you get dressed. I mean…You're so sexy. I love your body."

"You like my body even with the scars?" I asked biting my lip.

"What scars?" he asked confused.

"Give me your hand," I said dropping the shirt to the floor.

Mark gently put his hand in mine and gave me a confused look. I took a deep breath before placing his hand over my heart. Guiding his hand down my chest and stomach I watched as Mark's eyes grew as he felt the scars.

Seeing tears fill his eyes I noticed that they were filling mine at the same time. With my other hand I wiped his tears away and sighed. When I thought that he had felt enough I pulled his hand away.

"There are so many," Mark said in a whisper.

"I know," I said sadly, "I don't even remember not having them. They've been there for so long."

"I'm sorry," he said shaking his head.

"Don't be," I said smiling, "They're there to remind me."

"Remind you of what?" he asked confused.

"That I wasn't good enough for them," I said shrugging, "That I'm not good enough for you."

"Because you're fucked up?" he asked pulling away from me, "I'm fucked up too. Everyone is fucked up."

"Why do you want me so much?" I asked throwing my hands up.

"When I see you my heart stop breathing," he said pulling me to him, "When I kiss you I feel complete."

"You feel that too?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yes," he said before kissing me.

My eyes slipped shut as I kissed back. His hands went into my hair as mine went to his waist. As the kiss got hotter he moved his hands to my ass. I moaned softly before images of the last time someone touched me like this ran through my mind.

"Please stop," I said pulling away, "Please."

"Gregory," Mark said stepping away, "Are you alright?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he said softly, "I should be sorry. This is a lot to handle. I'll wait, for as long as you need."

"You will?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course," he said kissing my cheek, "Just tell me when you're ready."

"Okay," I said smiling, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"Are you hungry?" he asked going to the door.

"A little," I said shrugging.

"Do you want to go to the Life?" he asked calmly, "You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"No," I said grabbing the shirt, "I'd like that."

"Okay," he said nodding, "It's a date."

"We're going on a date?" I asked my breath catching in my throat.

"Yes," he said shyly, "I mean if you want to."

"I would love to," I said happily.

"Okay," he said moving an open hand for me to take, "Let's go."

"Okay," I said taking his hand.

"Mark, Gregory, there you are," Angel said walking to us, "Are you guys going some where?"

"We were planning on going to Life," I said shyly.

"On a date," Mark said grinning.

"You're going on a date?" she asked happily, "That's wonderful. Now go, get going."

"Good-bye," I said waving to her as we walked out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

As Mark and I walked to Life we talked about everything. I was telling him things that I never thought I would tell anyone. I was laughing so hard, at times, that tears were streaming down my face.

"We're here," Mark said wiping the tears from his face.

"Good," I said as he opened the door, "Because I'm getting hungry."

"Oh no," a guy holding menus said, "What are you doing here?"

"We're getting food," Mark said like it was obvious.

"Do you have money?" he asked cockily.

"No," Mark said looking down, "I'm sorry Gregory."

"It's not your fault that some people are jerks," I said glaring at the man, "Anyway, I like just walking around. We can do that some more or go back home."

"Let's walk around," he said smiling.

Mark took my hand and let me out of the café. I could tell that he was sad that he couldn't take me there and pay for food, but I didn't really care. When I heard him sigh I stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Mark?" I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I couldn't buy you food," Mark said shaking his head.

"Shh," I said making him look at me, "Its fine. You don't need to buy me anything. I'm just glad that we get to spend time together."

"You don't mind?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not," I said before kissing him shyly.

Mark kissed me back before pulling me away and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back before linking our arms and running. Hearing Mark laugh and start running with me I grinned wildly.

"Where are we going?" I asked when Mark got next to me.

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "You're the one that started running."

"True," I said nodding, "But that doesn't mean I know where we're going."

"We can go to the loft," he said slowing the pace of the run.

"What's the loft?" I asked confused.

"My house," he said as we came to a halt completely.

"Is anyone going to be there?" I asked biting my lip.

"No," he said shaking his head, "Is that a problem?"

"No," I said quickly, "I'm sorry. I'm a little scared of people still; at least when we aren't with a lot of people. I don't want to faint again."

"Do you still want to come?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," I said smiling, "Where is the loft?"

"Right here," he said point up.

"Oh," I said rubbing the back of my head, "I ran all the way to your house?"

"Yes," he said laughing, "I don't know how you knew though."

"I didn't," I said shyly, "I just ran."

"Well," he said opening the door, "You can run here anytime you want."

"Are you sure?" I asked as we went upstairs, "I don't want to impose."

"I'm positive," he said when we got to a door.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, at the moment in time my laptop has a tojan or virius or something and is jacking up my internet. I'm sorry if it takes awhile for me to add new chapters, but school is out so I should be fininshing and writing more often now, because, well, I don't have a life. So, again, I'm sorry if it takes awhile for me to add new chapters and everything. Enjoy the new chapters. I still don't own anything. Peace.

* * *

Mark and I walked into the loft and sat down on the couch. I was nervous to be alone with him, but I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't want. Feeling something on my hand I looked down at my hand and saw Mark's fingers dancing over the back of my hand.

"Gregory," Mark said in a whisper, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I said honestly.

"Good," he said nodding, "Tell me when to stop."

"Okay," I said before he pulled me into kiss.

At first the kiss was innocent, but than Mark ran his tongue over my bottom lip a few times, asking for me to open my mouth. When my mouth opened Mark's tongue was instantly mapping my mouth.

I shyly placed my arms around his neck and brought him closer. He moved so that I was on his lap. My heart was beating so fast. Mark's hands were resting on my hips. Before I could stop myself I pulled away and moved off of Mark.

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping an arm around myself, "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Mark said putting his hands up, "Its okay. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry that I'm so twitchy," I said falling to the ground.

"Hey," he said kneeling next to me, "Trust me when I say that its okay."

"How can it be okay?" I asked tears falling from my eyes, "I can barely get near you without freaking out. And when you touch me, I know it's you, but after a while I think of my father. I think that he's the one here. I'm scared that when I open my eyes he'll be here, not you."

"You're father raped you," he said shaking his head, "I can't say I know how that goes, but I do want to say that I will be here no matter what. If you need me just call me or find me some how."

"Mark," I said cuddling into him and resting my head on his shoulder, "What are we?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"What are we?" I asked again, "Are we friends or more?"

"Do you want to be more?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I said shyly.

"Okay," he said before making me look at him, "Gregory, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "Of course."

"Good," he said kissing me gently.

Mark and I were just lying on the floor wrapped in each other when my stomach growled. I looked down and blushed roughly. Mark smiled softly before standing up and pulling me up too.

"I'll take you back to your place," Mark said as we walked to the door.

"Will you stay?" I asked biting my lip.

"Maybe," he said softly.

"Okay," I said knowing that I wasn't going to get anything better from him.

We walked for about ten minutes before we finally got to my new house. This time we didn't talk at all, but that was okay. The silence was comfortable, like we were just enjoying each others company.

It didn't take long to get to the house, but when we got there I just stopped walking. Mark gave me a confused look, but I just stood still. Images of Mark and I together were running through my head.

As the images ran across the back of my eyelids they started to change to what could be if I stayed here, and I wanted to stay here, with Angel, Collins, and Mark, but there were still other people that I had to meet.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gregory," Mark said concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I…" I said looking at him, "I don't know."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked staring at me.

"What could happen if I stayed here," I said sighing, "I mean I want to stay here, but I want to make sure that I'm not interrupting anyone by being here. So I have to meet everyone else, but I'm scared."

"Do everything at your own pace," he said running a hand through my hair, "You can't make things happen when they shouldn't."

"I want to meet them anyway," I said smiling softly, "At least meet two of them. Let me meet Roger and Mimi. Collins said that you and Roger were room mates. And you've talked about him too. Can I meet him?"

"Of course," Mark said instantly, "Anything you want. When we get inside I'll call him and see if they can come over, okay?"

"Okay," I said happily.

Mark quickly pulled me into a hug before taking my hand and walking into the house. My mind was racing as the thought of Roger not liking me and than having Mark leave me.

"I'm not leaving," Mark whispered into my ear.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked confused.

"Because you started to squeeze my hand like you were afraid," he said keeping his voice soft.

"Oh," I said loosening my grip, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said as we got to the door, "Let's get inside."

"Wait," I said before taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I just wanted to say thank you, for everything."

Before he could say anything I pressed my lips to his. I guess he wasn't expecting it because his mouth was open. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and tried to get his tongue to move.

When his tongue went into my mouth I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him slightly closer to me. After a while I couldn't breathe so I pulled away. Mark moved from kissing my lips to biting and sucking on my neck.

"Mark," I said in a moan.

Mark's lips moved up to my ear and he started to nibble on it. I moved my head to the back of his head and pushed him closer to me. I couldn't believe that having someone touch me like this wasn't making me freak out.

Feeling a hand rest itself on my lower back I opened my eyes. I realized that it was Mark touching me so I closed my eyes again. Placing a hand on his jaw I moved his face so that he was kissing my lips again.

When both of Mark's hands were on my lower back he started to move them down, slowly. His hands were resting on my ass and he lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

Mark pushed me into the door and thrust his hips against mine. When Mark pulled away I smiled softly at him before moving my hips against his. Seeing him bite his bottom lip before he started to bite my neck again I noticed that the doorknob was turning. The door opened and Mark and I fell in before I could warn Mark.

"Hello there," Collins said grinning, "Angel, I figured out what banged on the door."

"What was it?" Angel asked walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Mark had Gregory against the door," Collins said winking down at us, "They were making out."

"You were making out?" she asked walking to us and grinning, "Are you guys dating now?"

"Yes, on both accounts," Mark said wrapping his arms around me and making sure that I was comfortable.

"So, are you going to be staying over here or at his place?" Collins asked smirking.

"We don't know," Mark said happily, "But we were wondering if we could invite Roger and Mimi over. Gregory wants to meet them."

"Of course they can come over," Angel said instantly, "After I get dressed Collins and I will head over to Life and get food and Roger and Mimi should be here and you guys should have awhile to talk, or continue what you were just doing, before anyone gets here."

"Okay," I said nodding.

Angel walked out of the room and Collins continued to stare at us. I bit my lip and moved down to bury my head in Mark's shoulder. Mark let out a soft chuckle and started to run his hands through my hair as Angel walked into the room fully dressed.

"Let's go," she said happily, "We'll see you soon."

"Bye," I said keeping my head where it was.


	11. Chapter 11

When I heard the door close I lifted my head slightly before letting out a sigh. Mark turned his head to mine and kissed me gently. We just laid there for a few moments kissing before he rolled us over.

"Gregory," Mark said staring into my eyes, "How about I call Roger in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said my heart beating quicker, "But can we just kiss? I don't know if I'm ready for anything else."

"Of course," he said nodding, "We can just do whatever you want."

Mark leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. As we continued to kiss my mind started to wonder. Images of Mark and I together flashed before my eyes and I started to get hard.

"Mark," I said pulling away.

"What is it?" he asked shifting slightly and rubbing my erection.

"Fuck," I said with a moan.

"Oh," he said his eyes twinkling dangerously.

Staring into Mark's eyes I couldn't believe that I wasn't freaking out yet. Mark started to rub against me and I started to pant slightly. I started to move against him as well.

"Mark," I said rolling over so that I was on top of him.

"Sorry," he said before thrusting up against me, "You just feel so nice."

"So do you," I said shutting my eyes, "But you have to call Roger and Angel and Collins will be back soon."

"I know," he said biting his lip, "I'll get right on that."

I knew that I would have to get off of Mark so he could get up, but I didn't know if I could yet. The feeling of him under me was the best feeling I had ever felt. I didn't want to let this feeling leave me.

"Gregory," Mark said smiling, "I've already told you, I'm not going anywhere. I swear to you I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," I said standing up, "I'll be in my room or the bathroom."

"Sure," he said standing up and looking me up and down, "Damn, you're so fucking sexy."

"If you think I'm sexy than you should really look in the mirror, because I swear just looking at you is orgasmic," I said pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Thank you," he said when we finally pulled away, "Now go."

"On it," I said moving away from him.

I went into my bedroom and shut and locked the door. Looking around the room I made sure that the curtains were closed and I took my clothes off and lay on my bed. Placing my hand on my penis I gently started to move my hand up and down and moving the other one so it was playing with my nipples.

My hand tightened slightly around me and moans started to slip through my lips. Before I knew it Mark's name was slipping through my lips. My voice started to rise as I came closer to an orgasm. I screamed Mark's name as I began to cum.

When I was done I just laid on the bed for awhile trying to calm my heart and even my breathing. I bit my lip and blushed roughly when I realized how loud I was really being.

"Gregory," Mark said knocking on the door, "You're okay right?"

"Yeah," I said wiping myself off on my old clothes, "I'm great."

"So I've heard," he said allowing me to hear the smirk he had on his face.

"I was really that loud?" I asked pulling on the clothes that Collins gave me.

"Yes," he said as I unlocked and opened the door, "You were."

"Sorry," I said blushing.

"Don't worry about it," he said smiling, "I like hearing you yell my name.

"Do you really?" I said biting my lip.

"Yes," he said kissing me gently, "But we really shouldn't get into this, or I'll be the one in the bathroom."

"Okay," I said chuckling, "Did you call Roger and Mimi?"

"Yes," he said wrapping an arm around my waist and guiding me into the living room, "They're on the way."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked letting me sit on the couch.

"Yes," I said nodding, "I'm just a little nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"They will," he said as someone knocked on the door, "They're here."


	12. Chapter 12

Mark went over to the door and opened it. There were two people standing there. I vaguely remembered seeing them when I first went to the Life. Mimi looked like she was around my age or a few years older, but she was still beautiful. Roger was around Mark's age or older and like he had got through a lot of things.

"Hey," Mimi said hugging Mark.

"Hello," Mark said hugging her back.

"Hi," Roger said giving Mark a half hug.

"Hey," Mark said smiling, "Roger, Mimi, this is Gregory, my boyfriend."

"Hi," Mimi said walking over to me, "So, you're the guy that stole Mark's heart?"

"I guess," I said in a whisper.

"You don't have to be scared of me," she said smiling softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," I said sadly, "I know I shouldn't be scared, but I can't help it."

"Don't worry about it," she said sitting next to me, "Just move at your own pace."

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath.

"Hi," Roger said nodding his head slightly, "I just have one question."

"What is it?" I asked slightly afraid.

"Why does it smell like sex in here?" he asked smirking.

Instead of answering his question I simply blushed and started to laugh. Mark smiled to himself before joining in my laughter. Roger and Mimi gave us weird looks but didn't say anything.

"Let's get to know Gregory better," Roger said sitting next to Mimi, "We ask questions and you answer. In turn you can ask questions back."

"Okay," I said calmly.

"I'll go first," Mimi said turning to me, "What is your favorite color?"

"It's either silver or green," I said pulling my legs to me, "Did you ever work as a model?"

"No," she said smiling.

"Where did you live before New York?" Roger asked pulling Mimi closer to him.

"Italy," I said resting my head on my knees, "Do you know any native languages?"

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Do you know any Italian and can you speak some for us?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said shrugging, "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," she said shaking her head, "Just say something."

"Okay," I said trying to decide what to say, "I know. Grazie per il risparmio me da me. Ciò è allineare una famiglia."

"What does that mean?" Mark asked just as Angel and Collins walked through the door.

"It basically means, thank you for saving me from me. This is truly a family," I said staring at Angel.

"Oh Hun," Angel said placing the food on a table and running over to me.

Angel pulled me into a hug and allowed me to bury my head in her shoulder. I knew that this was the kind of family that I always wanted, and I hoped that I was able to stay with them.

"Gregory," Roger said resting a hand on my shoulder, "You do know that this is your family now, right? I mean, we're your family."

"You want me to be part of this?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course," Mimi said kneeling in front of me.

"Gregory," Collins said standing behind Angel, "If we didn't want you here we wouldn't adopted you."

"And I wouldn't be dating you," Mark said grabbing my hand, "Whether you like it or not than we're your family and we're not going anywhere and we're not letting you go anywhere either."

"Good," I said squeezing his hand.

"Alright," Angel said pulling away, "We have enough food for two more people. Do you think you're up to meeting Maureen and Joanne?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "Although I'm a little afraid about meeting Maureen."

"Don't worry," Roger said smirking, "I'm still afraid every time I hear Maureen is coming."

"She's a little crazy," Collins said nodding, "But they are right outside the door."

"You guys can come in," Angel said a little louder than normal.


	13. Chapter 13

The door swung open and two girls walked in. One of the girls walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. Instantly my body tensed, but when I felt Mark's hand squeeze mine I started to relax.

"Hi," the girl hugging me said, "I'm Maureen. Oh my, you're just so cute."

"Maureen, hunny, let him breathe," Joanne said pulling Maureen away.

"But he's just so cute," she said pinching my cheeks.

"Maureen," I said in a whisper, "No offense, but you're scaring me."

"Oh," she said pulling away, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said smiling softly, "Just, you know, warn me before you touch me."

"Alright," she said nodding, "Can I hug you?"

"Okay," I said calmly, "But when I let go you let go too, okay?"

"Got it," she said before hugging me again.

"Done," I said letting go.

"I know what my next protest is going to be about," she said looking at me.

"Don't even go there Maureen," Mark said instantly, "There's not a chance you're using Gregory like that."

"Okay," she said throwing her hands up, "No protest."

"Hello," Joanne said walking over to me, "I'm Joanne."

"Hi," I said smiling.

"Do the same rules about touching apply to me?" she asked smirking.

"No," I said biting my lip, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Good," she said hugging me gently.

"Are we done?" Roger asked rolling his eyes, "The food is getting cold."

Before I could say I was hungry my stomach growled loudly. I turned to Mark and buried my head in his chest. Mark laughed slightly before wrapping an arm around my waist and sitting down and pulling me against him.

"I didn't know what you'd want to eat," Collins said pulling out a container, "So I got you a few soy burger dinners. Is that okay?"

"Yes," I said happily, "I love soy burgers."

"Good," he said smiling, "I got a few of them since I didn't know how many you would eat."

"Okay," I said grabbing one of the burgers.

"Mark, I got you miso soup," he said handing Mark the soup, "You guys pull out whatever you want."

As we ate everyone started to tell me about them. Hearing about all that they had been through and how they survived and still found love made me hopeful for Mark and me.

When they were done telling me about them I told them about me. I told them that I was born and raised until I was ten in Italy, my father was a drunk man that would rape and beat me, my mother was a durggie and a drunk that would ignore me and everything that was going on around her, and that I was sent to Ocean Spring after I had tried to kill myself and while I was there I found out that I was bi-polar.

"Wow," Maureen said her eyes wide, "You've been through a lot of things."

"I guess," I said shrugging, "I mean, people have been through worse. At least I have a family. At least I have you guys."

"I'm glad we could help," Angel said smiling.

"Maureen," Joanne said standing up, "We have to get going."

"So do we," Mimi said sadly.

"I'll see you soon," Maureen said waving at me.

"Bye guys," Roger said walking out the door with the girls.

"So," Collins said smirking, "Are you staying here Mark?

"No," Mark said shaking his head, "But I was hoping that Gregory would come home with me."

"I would love to," I said shyly.

"Than let's go," he said letting me stand up.

"Wait," Angel said grabbing my arm, "Can we talk for a second Gregory?"

"Sure," I said nodding, "We can talk in my room."

"Okay," she said guiding me to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

When we got into my room Angel motioned for me to sit on my bed. Sitting down I gave her a confused look, but didn't say anything. Angel looked at the ground and kicked the clothes that I had used to clean myself off.

"Gregory," Angel said sighing, "Are you sure you wants to go to Mark's?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"What if you guys have sex?" she asked worriedly, "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"I know you don't," I said softly, "And I know that I'm not going to have sex with him unless I'm ready, but I do want to have sex with him."

"Are you ready?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, "I mean Mark makes me feel so many things I had ever felt. I feel safe, like if I do have sex it will just bring us closer together."

"What do you feel when you see him?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I feel safe, and my heart starts to beat faster. My knees grow weak and I want nothing more than to hug him to me and never let go. I feel, well, I feel complete. Like my heart is beating only for him. For years I've wanted to kill myself and now, when I'm with him, it's like none of that matters," I said smiling at the thought of him, "He makes me so happy, and I want nothing more than to make him happy."

"Oh my God," she said a hand covering her mouth, "You love him."

"What was that?" I asked standing up.

"You love Mark," she said clapping her hands, "You love him."

"Oh my," I said leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, "You look like you're going to pass out."

"How can I be in love with him?" I asked slipping down the wall, "I did not tell my heart it could fall in love."

"You can't tell your heart to fall in love or not," she said walking over to me and kneeling in front of me.

"But I can't be in love with Mark," I said desperately, "I mean how would Mark act if he found out?"

"By the way he acts around you I think that he loves you too," she said running a hand through my hair, "Even if he doesn't know yet himself."

"You really think I have a chance with Mark?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," she said pulling me up, "I know you have a chance. I've seen the way Mark looks at you. He loves you."

"And I love him," I said honestly, "Oh my god, I love him. I love Mark."

"You love him," she said hugging me, "You love Mark."

"And I'm going home with him tonight," I said my eyes wide.

"Yes you are," she said making me look at her, "Do you think you can do this?"

"Yes," I said nodding, "But…"

"What is it?" she asked confused.

"Promise you won't freak out," I said biting my lip.

"Promise," she said quickly.

"Okay," I said making us sit on my bed, "When Collins and you left Mark and I continued to make-out. Well, images of the two of us together flashed through my mind and I got hard. Then he rubbed his against mine and I pulled away. He called Roger while I came in here and well, you know. I walked out of here and Mark said he could hear me the whole time and couldn't wait to be the one making me make those sounds."

"Are you serious?" she asked amazed.

"Yes," I said blushing.

"Well, Hun, you're ready to have sex with him," she said making me stand up, "Now get your ass out there and go home with him. And I don't want to see you or him until tomorrow night."

"Got it," I said laughing, "And thank you."

"You're welcome," she said kissing my forehead.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked standing up.

"Yes," I said answering not only his question but my own question.

"Let's go than," he said leading me out of the house.

"Goodbye," I said smiling at Collins and Angel, "I love you guys."

"Love you too," Collins and Angel said at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark and I walked out of the house and started to walk to his house. I was biting my lip trying to fight the butterflies that were fluttering in my stomach. I knew I would have felt different if Mark's arms weren't wrapped around me.

"What are you thinking about?" Mark asked when we got to the loft.

"Just what Angel and I were talking about," I said shrugging.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" he asked opening the door to his apartment.

"Sex," I said shyly, "And whether or not I'm ready to have sex."

"And are you ready?" he asked shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Good," he said before pulling me into a kiss.

Mark's lips against mine caused me to moan into his mouth. His hands went to my waist and started to pull my shirt up. I broke the kiss and let him take my shirt off and pulled his off as well.

My hands went to his pants and I started to take them off. When Mark started to suck on my neck my hands started to fumble with his pants. Mark moved is hands so that he was taking his and my pants off.

When we were both in our boxers Mark gently pushed me to a door. He opened the door and got me inside. I didn't know where we were, but when the back of my legs hit something and I fell on a bed I realized we were in Mark's bedroom.

"Mark," I said thrusting up at him, "Please."

"What do you want?" he whispered while nibbling on my ear.

"Make love to me," I said with a moan.

"Okay," he said reaching under his bed and pulling out a bottle of lube, "Do I need to wear a condom?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Unless you want to."

"No, I want to feel you," he said kissing me.

Mark slipped a finger inside of me. At first it felt a little uncomfortable, but I started to get used to it. Then he slipped another finger in and did a scissoring motion. When he had slipped a third finger in me and thrust them a few times I moved so that they would go deeper inside of me.

Pulling his fingers out of me he moved so that he could thrust into me easily. He leaned down and kissed me softly before pushing inside of me. I let out a small scream and tears started to fall from my eyes.

Mark ran a hand up and down my arm a few times and kept telling me to relax. It took awhile for me to relax, but once I did he started to move slowly inside me. I bit my lip and took a deep breath.

"You can move faster," I said staring into his eyes.

Feeling Mark start to move faster I moan and started to thrust back against him. Mark moved and started to kiss and bite my neck. Then Mark hit a spot inside me that made me arch against him and scream out his name.

"I told you I'd make you scream," Mark said hitting that spot again.

"Fuck Mark," I said pulling him into a kiss.

When Mark broke the kiss and bit my neck again I screamed out his name again and started to cum. Mark thrust inside of me a few more times before he started to cum inside of me.

Once he was done he moved so that he was lying next to me. I continued to pant as he made it so I was resting on top of him. It felt weird to have his cum inside of me, but I liked the feeling.

"Mark," I said sleepily.

"Gregory," he said running his hand through my hair.

"I love you," I said honestly.

"I love you too," he said kissing my forehead, "That's why I plan on never letting you leave."

"I'm glad," I said letting my eyes slip closed, "Because I don't think I could leave."

"Go to sleep Love," he said in a whisper, "I'll be here when you wake up, every time."

"Thank you," I said before falling asleep.

It was weird. For the past sixteen years of my life I thought I knew that no one would ever love me, but in one day I found a family and someone to love. My life was better than I had ever dreamed, and I wouldn't want it anyother way.


End file.
